


Perfeita e inalcançável

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Crushes, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Então, era isso. O Lugar Bom. Céu. Paraíso. O melhor resultado possível. O lugar mais desejável para estar.





	Perfeita e inalcançável

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perfect and unattainable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827165) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #037 - paradise (paraíso).

Então, era isso. O Lugar Bom. Céu. Paraíso. O melhor resultado possível. O lugar mais desejável para estar. O lugar para onde somente as melhores pessoas podiam ir.

E ela não pertencia ali, mas isso parecia um detalhe sem consequências no que dizia respeito a se ela devia se divertir ou não. Afinal, se o Lugar Bom era tão bom, então tinha que ser bom para todo mundo que estava lá, então, se ela não se esforçasse para se divertir, então ela estaria perturbando a ordem desnecessariamente. Portanto, o que uma pessoa boa faria seria aproveitar cada oportunidade de ser feliz para não perturbar o propósito do Lugar Bom.

É, certo. Nem Eleanor acreditava naquela mera. Mera. Me-ra. Tudo bem, que seja. Todo esse negócio de censurar xingamentos era a parte mais difícil de se acostumar.

Ainda assim, a questão era, isso deveria ser o paraíso, e não parecia justo que não fosse seu pequeno cantinho do paraíso, mesmo que ela não devesse estar lá. Ela não tinha inveja, não exatamente, ela só queria pertencer àquele lugar, e queria que aquele lugar pertencesse a ela. Isso seria pedir demais?

Apesar de que, se fosse ser honesta consigo mesma, o que era uma coisa que evitava fazer em todas as oportunidades possíveis, ela não queria ser exatamente como essas pessoas. Só mais parecia com elas. Ela queria ser boa e merecer estar no céu, mas ela não queria ser uma dessas pessoas cujo único propósito na vida, depois da vida até, era fazer coisas legais que lhes faziam parecer pessoas boas.

Como Tahani. Eleanor definitivamente não queria ser como Tahani, que pensava que ela era tão perfeita e maravilhosa e bonita e boa. E, tudo bem, algumas dessas coisas eram verdade, tudo bem, talvez a maior parte dessas coisas, mas não todas. E ela não queria ser como Tahani com seu sorriso perfeito e contagioso, e seu cabelo longo e sedoso que simplesmente lhe fazia querer passar seus dedos por ele, e seus olhos brilhantes e penetrantes que escondiam mistérios em suas profundidades, e sua linda pele que parecia tão suave, e seu estilo que não deveria parecer tão bem nela como parecia, e sua constante aura de positividade que fazia todo mundo ficar feliz ao seu redor para a deixar feliz, e… Eleanor tinha um ponto com tudo isso, mas ela esqueceu dele ao longo do caminho.

Era só que… Tahani tinha que ser tão perfeita, não tinha? Sempre tão perfeita. Ela pertencia lá, por mais que Eleanor não quisesse admitir isso, e essa era a parte mais irritante de tudo isso. Eleanor queria provar que a presença de Tahani lá era um erro tão grande quanto a dela, porque então…

Tahani era só tão...perfeita, tudo bem, essa era a primeira coisa que vinha à sua mente quando pensava nela, e bonita e gentil e generosa e isso só… Não. Podia. Ser. Verdade. Era isso. Uma pessoa como ela não podia existir, porque não havia uma coisa como uma mulher perfeita, ou mesmo como uma pessoa perfeita. Pessoas perfeitas não existiam, e portanto, Tahani não podia ser tão perfeita quanto parecia.

E talvez houvesse mais alguma coisa a respeito disso. Tahani parecia tão perfeita e inalcançável, e talvez se ela não fosse tão perfeita quanto parecia, também não fosse tão inalcançável. Não que Eleanor se preocupasse com isso, porque não se preocupava, ela odiava Tahani e queria destruir ela.

Exceto pelo fato de que Tahani era uma pessoa linda de um jeito que não tinha nada a ver com o quão bonita ela era. Apesar de que ela era, incrivelmente bonita. Quer dizer, isso era um fato indiscutível, o que quer mais que Eleanor pudesse pensar sobre ela, Tahani era simplesmente bonita, isso nem era uma questão de gosto, era só um fato universalmente aceito. Que seja, ela podia ser bonita e não ser uma pessoa tão boa quanto dizia que era. Pessoas bonitas também podiam ser do mal, e ter defeitos e ser egoístas e mesquinhas e oh, ótimo, agora Eleanor só estava aumentando sua própria auto-estima. O que não tinha problema, um ego saudável nunca fez mal a ninguém, mas não era o argumento que estava tentando fazer. Se ela era tão dispersiva quando falando consigo mesma, se perguntava como as outras pessoas conseguia a acompanhar.

De qualquer modo, Tahani era atraente, é claro, o que não queria dizer que Eleanor se sentisse atraída por ela. Claro, não necessariamente pelo menos. Só que se sentia atraída por ela, talvez um pouquinho. Ou talvez mais do que um pouquinho, mas quem poderia lhe culpar? Afinal, tudo o que alguém precisaria fazer era olhar para Tahani para ver o que ela estava enfrentando.

Que seja, o argumento que estava tentando fazer era que Tahani estava no caminho desse ser um paraíso para Eleanor também, sendo perfeita desse jeito. E se Eleanor pudesse provar que ela não era uma pessoa tão boa, que Tahani era mais como ela, uma pessoa média, então ela… teria provado isso, o que certamente lhe daria algum tipo de satisfação, mesmo que Eleanor ainda não pudesse saber que tipo de satisfação seria essa. Ei, ela nunca alegou estar sintonizada com seus sentimentos, ou ser uma pessoa bem ajustada por sinal, então não podia ser julgada por isso.

A essa altura, ela não sabia se queria que Tahani fosse desgraçada e expulsa, queria se erguer ao nível de Tahani, ou fazer com que Tahani descesse ao seu nível. Esses eram sentimentos difíceis de separar. Tudo o que ela sabia era que, agora? Isso não era seu paraíso. E não só porque ela não pertencia. E por mais que Eleanor odiasse admitir isso, ela tinha a sensação de que Tahani estaria envolvida em tornar as coisas melhores ou piores para ela. Ela só não sabia como exatamente, ao menos não agora. Mas ela definitivamente descobriria, e isso não era uma desculpa para passar mais tempo na volta de Tahani. Bem, ao menos não era só uma desculpa.


End file.
